


Красный на жёлтом

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [2]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Soap&Skin — Me and the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Me and the devil walkin' side by side ©Мы с дьяволом идём плечом к плечу
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Визуал высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Красный на жёлтом

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Soap&Skin — Me and the Devil
> 
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=893088442&range=A3)


End file.
